Handles for cleaning implements, particularly scrub brushes are long known in the art. Typically, such handles may be short or long, have certain hand grip portions and come in a variety of sizes and shapes and materials. Despite a myriad of handle types, cleaning corners, whether the sharp corners of a wall or the rounded corners of a bathtub, presents problems for general purpose cleaning tools employing a substantially straight handle. To clean thoroughly, multiple attack directions including forcefully twisting the scrub brush must be employed which often require the operator to manipulate the cleaning implement while in awkward positions. Some solutions for operator fatigue have been out forth. U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,772 by Ilic discloses a universal handle grip for tools that includes a primary hand grip with multiple angles. While no doubt useful for many cleaning operations, the Ilic handle does not facilitate twisting the scrub brush.
What is needed is a handle assembly for a scrub brush that will facilitate common scrubbing operations such as back and forth straight-line scrubbing, and also permit the user to continuously twist the handle and an attached scrub brush against a targeted spot for cleaning, or, intermittently twist the handle and scrub brush along with other scrubbing lines of attack.
It would be desirable if the foregoing handle assembly were to permit a user to maintain a natural grip without straining the wrist or forearm.
It would be especially desirable if the foregoing handle assembly were resilient, portions of which bowing in response to force applied, and snapping back into position when force is relieved in order to permit a user applying his/her body weight to bear into the tool as a means to apply consistent scrubbing action when force is both applied and relieved.
It would be further desirable if the resilient handle were provided with a integrated curving portion defining a spring that would flex, compress and snap back into position when force is applied along a length of the handle, to mitigate user fatigue.
It would be particularly desirable if portions of the foregoing handle assembly were capable of accepting different scrubbing heads and telescoping.